Forum:Related videos module coming soon
Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Will this actually be affecting us? We don't really upload videos here. We have a YouTube channel for the videos we need. Jazzi 23:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a relatively small module on the sidebar that doesn't intrude on the main article content, and a quick test shows it doesn't even show up on Monobook, which a majority of this wiki's most active editors use. I don't think it will interfere with our current method of dealing with videos. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 00:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It's still going to be another useless add-on. Jazzi 00:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your responses. We are going to work on getting the module populated with relevant videos over the next couple of weeks, and I will let you know when its ready to be flipped on here. Let me know if you have any other questions. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure it won't need to be turned on here since we don't upload videos. And I'm pretty sure the community as a whole doesn't plan to upload videos in the near future. Jazzi 01:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC)